


What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: It's Inseong's birthday and Seokwoo has a treat for him.





	What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> \- ice play  
\- hair pulling (slight)   
\- deep throating (a bit)  
\- orgasm denial (maybe?)   
\- nipple play (a bit)   
\- is birthday sex a kink?
> 
> So Day 3 went better than Day 2, so hopefully things will go a bit smoother.

Inseong hated waiting, he'd never been any good at it. Seokwoo was treating him for his birthday, and he knew that they were going to playing with the ice. He'd been dropping hints to Seokwoo for months and if he didn't pick up that wanted to play with ice, then Inseong was going to have some serious problems with his boyfriend. He was anxious all day, waiting for Seokwoo to get home, Seokwoo had said that he had an extra special present for him, Inseong had already opened his gifts, Seokwoo had bought him a hoody that he'd been desperate for and a few smaller things that he had been dying for. Seokwoo must have picked up on the ice play, right? He must have, right? Inseong got up off the sofa when he heard the door open and Seokwoo laughed a little, "Been waiting?" 

"You know how much I hate waiting, and you were so mean, you told me I had a surprise." Inseong pouted, "and then you texted me, what's cooler than being cool and I swear if you are teasing me and aren't really picking up on my hints for doing ice play, I might actually cry and you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight." Inseong pouted, "no birthday sex for you." 

Seokwoo rolled his eyes a little, leaning down to kiss the other softly. "Okay, someone has been at home thinking themselves into a problem, haven't they?" Seokwoo teased, despite Inseong pouting even more. "Baby, I think you were really obvious about the ice. I mean you literally tried to lick over an ice cube to be sexy." Inseong blushed a little, hiding his face against Seokwoo. 

"So are we doing ice?" Inseong was excited and Seokwoo nodded, Inseong jumped slightly legs wrapping around Seokwoo's hips, arms around his neck and he kissed him harder. It was the advantage of having a boyfriend who was essentially two meters tall, he could just climb him. He pulled back, Seokwoo's hands on his thighs keeping him supported. He breathed slowly, watching him.

"Mhm, we're doing ice baby." Seokwoo said with a grin, kissing him again quickly. "If you want me to stop at any point... should we do colours or just stop - because you wouldn't say stop if you didn't mean it right?" Seokwoo mumbled, maybe Inseong should have been less subtle about it. 

"I'll say stop." Inseong said with a small nod, "Don't worry, okay? I trust you and I know you'll stop if I need it." Inseong said with a grin, god he just wanted to get their clothes off and start playing with his boyfriend. He wanted to try this with him. He had once blown someone with a mint in his mouth - but that had been something that had gone around his school, he guessed that it had the same effect as the ice cube. 

Seokwoo carried Inseong into the bedroom and lay him down. "I'll go get the ice, it doesn't matter if it melts a little before." He said before leaving. Inseong knew he probably should wait, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to get his clothes off as quickly as he could, Seokwoo laughing when he came back into the room and Inseong trying to peel his tight jeans off. "Couldn't wait could you?" Seokwoo teased, moving to help Inseong get the jeans off. "Leave your boxers on for now." Seokwoo said quietly. 

Inseong shuddered a little, he was nervous, he just wanted to feel it, and the anticipation was making his stomach flutter. He closed his eyes, Seokwoo lent down to kiss him, and Inseong matched the kiss, tugging at the others shirt trying to tell him to undress. Seokwoo got the hint and began to strip down, he watched Inseong, and Inseong was trying to think of the right thing to say. "Do you want me to use the ice on you too?" He said quietly. "I'd like to try blowing you." Seokwoo nodded but didn't say anything, taking one of the smaller ice cubes and popping it in his mouth, before kissing Inseong again, pushing the ice cube into the other man's mouth, it was a different sensation, but Inseong was into it, arms around Seokwoo as he pulled him closer. 

Seokwoo pulled back and Inseong watched him, he swore just the sight of his boyfriend was so hot that the ice cube in his mouth melted. "What did you want to try?" Seokwoo breathed out. 

Inseong smiled, pulling him down for a kiss, hand moving to stroke the taller man as he did so. Seokwoo was hardening in his hand, he knew Seokwoo could get hard quick, it was one of his favourite things about his boyfriend, there was nothing more arduous than stroking a flaccid cock. He kissed down the other's body - he knew that he couldn't reach all of Seokwoo - the downside to having a boyfriend who was two meters tall, like a tree, a sexy tree, a sexy tree who had to lean down sometimes. Inseong got down on his knees, stroking Seokwoo's cock and looking up at his boyfriend - he knew that he loved this view. "If you hate it, tell me." Inseong said quietly, giving Seokwoo's cock a few kitten licks, before taking the head into his mouth and moaning around it, hands still stroking his cock as he did so. Inseong moaned, taking more and more into his mouth. He moaned louder, when Seokwoo's hand reached into his hair, tugging it slightly. Inseong pulled off, reaching for the ice, and putting a small piece in his mouth, before he went back to sucking his boyfriend off. 

Inseong pressed the ice against the others cock with his tongue, moaning a little louder when Seokwoo tugged his hair a little louder. It went to his own cock knowing that his boyfriend was having a great time with what he had been imagining for a while but not felt brave enough to mention. Sure it wasn't a hard kink, but Inseong was a pretty vanilla guy, and they had always been a vanilla couple. He kept moving, trying to move the ice cube around the other's cock, Seokwoo's moans were getting louder, his tugs getting a little harder. Inseong kept moving, taking Seokwoo in all the way, it was uncomfortable with the ice cube, but it was melting fast. He whined when Seokwoo pulled his hair harder. "Enough." Seokwoo moaned, "I'm going to cum if you keep going." Inseong nodded, pulling back, getting off his knees and moving to kiss Seokwoo, hand around the others cock, holding it tight to help him not finish. Seokwoo cupped Inseong's cheek and gave him another soft kiss. "On the bed Seong, it's your turn to feel what you've been waiting for." 

Inseong moved easily, lying back on his bed looking up at Seokwoo who had moved to the bed and was between the others legs. He kissed him slowly, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Seokwoo breathed out, kissing his neck gently, grabbing and ice cube, running it along the others throat, following the trail down his neck and across one of his collar bones. Next Seokwoo dragged the ice over one of Inseong's nipples, causing the older to shudder slightly, lifting a little off the bed. Inseong hadn't quite expected it to feel this good, but this was too good, he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold on. He cried out when Seokwoo followed the ice with his mouth, tongue pressing flat against him, warming him instantly. While he was doing that, Seokwoo kept the ice moving down Inseong's stomach, it was getting a little small now, creating a small puddle, which Inseong didn't mind, he shivered but it was still so hot, he felt like his insides were on fire. Seokwoo's mouth followed suit and then he pulled back up. "You sound so fucking hot Inseong." 

Seokwoo picked up another ice cube, stroking Inseong with one hand, still drawing a little over the other's stomach as he did so, before he moved to trace it up Inseong's cock. Inseong cried out, gripping the sheets hard, god that felt so much better than he'd even dreamt of. Seokwoo couldn't help himself, leaving the ice cube under Inseong's erection, melting into his abdomen with the hot length pressed against it as he got the lube, slowly beginning to open the other up. Inseong was glad - because he wanted Seokwoo in him when he finished and he knew that he couldn't take much more of this. He did not, however, expect Seokwoo to pull back when he'd opened Inseong up with three fingers only to push in a small ice cube. 

Inseong cried out, hands going over his face as he felt the sensation in him, knowing the ice cube was melting quickly, too quickly. "We okay Seong?" Seokwoo said softly, leaning up to kiss at Inseong's jawline and Inseong nodded, "You sure?" 

"Yes, fuck, that was great." Inseong breathed out with a little blush. Inseong couldn't help but grin when Seokwoo pushed in a second one followed by his own cock. Inseong practically shouted loud enough for their whole neighbourhood to know that he was being fucked so good on his birthday. He took a slow breath, trying to get used to the feeling, but knowing that they had to get going quickly or lose the effect. Seokwoo seemed to understand that and was already moving his hips, Inseong's legs wrapped around his hips as he moved, they both moaned against each other, Seokwoo kissing at Inseong's neck, mumbling small 'I love you's against the skin. The ice melted and Inseong was left with his boyfriend, fucking him the way that they liked, the way that they had perfected and the way that made him feel more love than he ever imagined he could get in his life. He rolled his hips down against him, it was beautiful, he couldn't believe how loved he was, pulling him into a soft kiss as he came between them. Seokwoo following shortly after. 

Seokwoo pulled out and moved to get something to clean them up, Inseong was now sitting up in the bed. He kissed Seokwoo as the other wiped him down. "We need to shower babe." Inseong mumbled, still giving him a few kisses. "Youngbin has organised a birthday dinner for me, and it would be rude if we didn't go because you've just blown my mind." He said with a little laugh.


End file.
